walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Construction Sets
The Walking Dead Construction Sets are building dioramas based on locations from AMC's The Walking Dead. They are produced by McFarlane Toys. Sets Series 1 The Walking Dead Construction Sets are buildable scenes as seen in the TV Show. They come with pieces to assemble a complete diorama. The sets come with figures that are also completely buildable and 2 inches tall. Prison Tower & Gate Prison Tower & Gate includes the iconic guard tower, shed, barbed wire fence, gate, light post, weeds, discarded filing cabinet, Glenn Rhee, Female Herd Walker, and Crawler Walker. The set, in total, is 620 pieces. The Walking Dead Construction Prison Tower.jpg The Walking Dead Construction Prison Tower w.jpg The Walking Dead Construction Prison Tower 2.jpg The Walking Dead Construction Prison Tower 3.jpg The Walking Dead TV Prison Tower & Gate McFarlane Building Set.jpg The Governor's Room The Governor's Room includes hardwood floors with two walls, light up base to illuminate the nine fish tanks encasing walker heads, cage, leather chair, end table with lamp, two woven baskets, bucket of body parts, The Governor and Penny. The set, in total, is 292 pieces. The Governor's Room.jpg The Walking Dead Construction The Governor and The Fish Tank Room.jpg The Governor's Room 2.jpg The Walking Dead TV The Governor's Room Building Set.jpg The Walking Dead TV The Governor's Room Building Set 2.jpg The Walking Dead TV The Governor's Room Building Set 3.jpg The Walking Dead TV The Governor's Room Building Set 4.jpg The Walking Dead TV The Governor's Room Building Set 6.jpg Daryl with Chopper Daryl with Chopper includes a highly detailed replica of Daryl's chopper, roadside base with highway guardrail, road sign, customizable weeds, Daryl and Walker. 154 total piece count. Daryl Dixon with Chopper.jpg The Walking Dead Construction Daryl Dixon with Chopper.jpg Daryl with Chopper.jpg Daryl Dixon with Chopper (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set.jpg Daryl Dixon with Chopper (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set 2.jpg Daryl Dixon with Chopper (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set 3.jpg Daryl Dixon with Chopper (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set 4.jpg Daryl Dixon with Chopper (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set 5.jpg Prison Gate & Fence The Prison Gate & Fence Wal-Mart exclusive building set includes the fencing & gate, barbed wire, walker body parts, light pole, file cabinet & debris, landscaping grass and dirt, Glenn Rhee, and exclusive Riot Gear Walker. 192 pieces. Prison Tower The Prison Tower Wal-Mart exclusive building set includes the iconic guard tower, shed, landscaping grass and dirt, Prison Jumpsuit Walker, and exclusive Rick Grimes figure. Series 2 The Series 2 building sets are due out later this year, including the cell blocks, Shumpert's truck, Dale's RV, and Rick's encounter with the "Don't Open Dead Inside" door in the series' first episode.New Photos of McFarlane Toys’ The Walking Dead Figures, Statues & Building Sets, TV Series 8 Figures to Include Morgan, Bob, Eugene & More Dale's RV Dale's RV construction set includes a completely buildable Winnebago with show-accurate decals, functioning wheels & door with mosquito screen, two lawn chairs, umbrella, and two removable awnings. Also contains Dale with binoculars (with interchangeable sitting legs), RV Walker, and Female Herd Walker figures. The set, in total, is 468 pieces. Dale's RV construction set 1.jpg Dale's RV construction set 2.jpg Dale's RV construction set 3.jpg Dale's RV construction set 4.jpg Dale's RV (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set.jpg Dale's RV (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set 2.jpg Dale's RV (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set 3.jpg Lower Prison Cell Lower Prison Cell includes completely buildable 3-sided Prison Cell environment with functioning cell door and partial catwalk. Inside the cell, figures can enjoy fine prison amentities, including a cot with sheet, sink, toilet and even a table with character-themed accessories. Lower Prison Cell set contains either a hiding Carl or decomposing Riot Gear Walker figure. Total piece count for set is and 96 pieces. Stack and connect additional Upper and Lower Prison Cells (sold separately) can to create a larger prison cell block. Prison Cells can also connect to Prison Catwalk building set (sold separately) to complete the prison cell block scene. Lower Prison Cells (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set.jpg Upper Prison Cell Upper Prison Cell includes completely buildable 3-sided Prison Cell environment with functioning cell door and partial catwalk. Inside the cell, figures can enjoy fine prison amentities, including a cot with sheet, sink, toilet and even a table with character-themed accessories. Upper Prison Cell set contains either Carol with pistol or Prison Jumpsuit Walker figure. Total piece count for set is 109 pieces. Stack and connect additional Upper and Lower Prison Cells (sold separately) can to create a larger prison cell block. Prison Cells can also connect to Prison Catwalk building set (sold separately) to complete the prison cell block scene. Upper Prison Cells (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set.jpg The Boiler Room The Boiler Room includes completely buildable boiler room scene environment with boiler, piping, valves, workshop bench and accessories, and Rick's iconic phone. Also contains Rick Grimes with pistol and lathargic seated Gorged Walker figures. The set, in total, is 176 pieces. Hospital Doors Hospital Doors includes buildable hospital doors scene environment featuring chained cafeteria doors with reaching Walker arms and "Don't Open, Dead Inside" graffiti, partial hospital hallway, debris, and hanging cables. Also contains Rick Grimes in his hospital gown. The set, in total, is 112 pieces. Hospital Doors (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set.jpg Woodbury Assault Vehicle Woodbury Assault Vehicle includes a fully buildable assault vehicle with mud flaps and wood paneling accent details, along with functioning wheels, doors, Walker net and crane. Also contains Shumpert figure (with interchangeable sitting legs) and one netted Walker figure. The set, in total, is 401 pieces. Woodbury Assault Vehicle (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set.jpg Prison Catwalk Prison Catwalk includes completely buildable prison catwalk environment with two sets of stairs, sliding cell block doors, and collapsible flooring. The set also includes an upper and lower prison cell complete with toilet, sink, cot with sheet, and table with character-themed accessories. Additional Upper and Lower Prison Cells (sold separately) can connect with the Prison Catwalk to create a larger prison cell block scene. Also contains Hershel figure with his trusty shotgun and a Feasting Walker figure, crouching down to devour its prey. The set, in total, is 368 pieces. Prison Catwalk and Prison Cells (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Set.jpg Walker Barrier Walker Barrier includes two buildable 3" stake barriers with 16 barrier spikes, along with two male walkers and one female walker. Two walkers feature a torso hole for barrier spike impalement. The set, in total, is 70 pieces. The Walking Dead TV Walker Barrier Building Set.jpg The Walking Dead TV Walker Barrier Building Set 2.jpg The Walking Dead TV Walker Barrier Building Set 3.jpg The Walking Dead TV Walker Barrier Building Set 4.jpg The Walking Dead TV Walker Barrier Building Set 5.jpg Figures Series 1 Figures Pack Each pack come with 5 buildable figures. Each figure is designed with up to 5 to 7 interchangeable body parts and accessories to recreate a scenes from TV Series. This set includes Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon and three walkers. Figure Pack.jpg The Walking Dead Construction Figure Pack 1.jpg Rick Grimes Mini Figure.jpg|Rick Grimes Mini Figure Merle Dixon Mini Figure.jpg|Merle Dixon Mini Figure Walker Mini Figure (Blue Shirt & Pants).jpg|Walker Mini Figure Shirt & Pants Walker Mini Figure (Tan Jacket & Pants).jpg|Walker Mini Figure Jacket & Pants Walker Mini Figure (Purple Skin).jpg|Walker Mini Figure Skin Blind Pack Items are in blind packaging. Each blind bag contains 5-7 pieces to build 1 of 8 different characters: *Daryl Dixon *Carl Grimes *Michonne *The Governor *Sophia Walker *Michonne's Pet Walker *Female walker *Male Walker Set of all 8 Mini Figures.jpg The Walking Dead Collectible Figures Mystery Pack (Humans).jpg|Mystery Pack Daryl Dixon Mini Figure.jpg|Daryl Dixon Mini Figure Carl Grimes Mini Figure.jpg|Carl Grimes Mini Figure Michonne Mini Figure.jpg|Michonne Mini Figure The Governor Mini Figure.jpg|The Governor Mini Figure Sophia Walker Mini Figure.jpg|Sophia Walker Mini Figure Michonne's Pet Walker Mini Figure.jpg|Michonne's Pet Walker Mini Figure Female walker Mini Figure.jpg|Herd Walker Mini Figure Female Male Walker Mini Figure.jpg|Herd Walker Mini Figure Male Series 2 Daryl & Merle Woodbury Arena Daryl & Merle Woodbury Arena includes five 2" scale buildable figures - Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon, Military Walker, Business Walker, and Police Walker Figures- inspired by AMC's ''The Walking Dead'' television series. All figures are unique and not available in construction sets. Figures feature articulation at main joints and have a foot clamp to lock onto construction set bricks. The figure pack, in total, is 40 pieces. Daryl & Merle Woodbury Arena (The Walking Dead TV) McFarlane Building Sets Figure Pack.jpg Blind Pack Each blind bag contains five to seven interchangeable body parts and accessories to build a character or walker. The Walking Dead TV McFarlane Building Sets Series 2 Blind Pack 2.jpg References Category:The Walking Dead Category:Toys Category:McFarlane Toys products